James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James and Tracy are having hard times and soon they get up close and personal before going into a battle with Goldie Finger and Alec Trevelyan Jr (OC you know the rest). JamesxTracy in it.


James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks

set 2 years after the series of James Bond Jr

Tracy was having a good read on Secret Agents namely: 007 while James, Gordo and IQ were trying to use new gadgets only to make them explode!

"Do you mind?!" snapped Tracy.

"Sorry." replied James, Gordo and IQ.

"Sometimes you three I wonder why I am friends with you." said Tracy putting her book away annoyed like. "I like you James Bond Jr but with you keep working with other women I can't be with you."

"Tracy I like you too but being a spy you need someone who knows the disaster to have the spy eliminate the disaster." explained James.

"You keep telling yourself that." grumbled Tracy and left.

"What's with her?" asked Gordo.

"AT the moment Gordo I think Tracy's just blowing off some steam but I can't be to sure." admitted James.

"Give her time." said IQ.

3 days later and Tracy still wasn't talking to any of the boys.

"Must be a ton of steam she's blowing off." said Gordo.

"Yeah but James better talk to her eventfully." agreed IQ.

"No point." said Tracy walking past. "I won't listen."

"Tracy please just listen for a minute." replied James.

"You got a minute...spill." replied Tracy.

"Tracy I may associate myself with other women but I have a soft spot for you for real." replied James.

"I'm listening." noted Tracy.

"But being with a Bond might end up dead since my Uncle lost a women he truly loved who was also named Tracy. She was killed by my Uncle's Arch-foe Ernst Stravo Blofeld." continued James. "And to be truthful I am worried Scumlord might do the same to you."

"Ok 1: I can take care of myself and 2 thanks for your concern." replied Tracy in an unsure way and hugged James. "Come to my room later and we can talk more James Bond Jr."

"Ok." replied James.

Later...

"I see you accepted my invitation James." smiled Tracy showing herself in only her underwear.

"Wow Tracy." replied James. "Before we start anything if that is what you're planning I just want to say sorry for associating with other women and making you jelious. I hope we're still friends."

"Of course James." smiled Tracy and kissed James.

"I never meant to make you angry." replied James kissing Tracy's neck.

"I know." replied Tracy still kissing James.

Meanwhile Goldie Finger was doing a busy deal with Alec Trevelyan Jr.

"We have a mutual enemy James Bond Jr if we work together we can both take him out." said Goldie Finger.

"Deal." said Trevelyan Jr and they shock hands.

Next day at Warfield James woke up with nothing on same for Tracy remembering what they did the night before.

Flashback

"Can't believe we're doing this." said James.

"Shut up and kiss me James Bond Jr." smirked Tracy as they continued kissing.

Present

"What a peasant night hope Milbanks doesn't find out." said James.

"Daddy won't find out James my darling since he is at a meeting in London all week." smiled Tracy waking up. "So your first keeping the British End Up how did it feel James?"

"Felt awesome." smiled James.

Soon they got by and dressed just in time to see Goldie Finger and Alec Trevelyan Jr!

"Alec Trevelyan Jr?! Nephew of Alec Trevelyan!" cried James.

"And teaming up so we're going to team up or what?" asked Tracy itching for some action.

"Ok Tracy now!" called James.

Soon the two friends battled Goldie Finger and Alec Trevelyan Jr.

"TIME FOR YOU AND YOUR UNCLE TO PAY FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO UNCLE ALEC!" yelled Trevelyan Jr.

"Can't let the past haunt you forever Alec my former friend." said James as they did a fist fight as Tracy did a fist fight with Goldie Finger.

"What makes you think you can beat me?!" asked Goldie Finger.

"I know I can!" replied Tracy as she punched Goldie Finger knocking her out!

"Thanks for knocking out Goldie Finger Milbanks now I can eliminate James Bond Jr myself!" yelled Trevelyan Jr.

"ROT IN HELL!" yelled James and Tracy an they both punched Trevelyan Jr together then MI6 agents arrived arresting Goldie Finger and Trevelyan Jr one of the agents was James's Uncle.

"Good work James." smiled Uncle James. "With a little more training and you'd make an excellent agent."

"Thanks Uncle but I think my life is complete being an agent as well as a new lover for real." smiled James looking at Tracy.

"So we're still together?" asked Tracy.

"Yeah." smiled James. "But I'm going to be an agent as well if you'd join me."

"My pleasure." smiled Tracy and they kissed with Uncle James smiling.

"Like Nephew like Uncle." smiled Uncle James.

The End


End file.
